The mysterious part of legends
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: bitchy!Hermione, pickedon!Harry and teasing!Ron are transported back in time in the department of mystries, straight to Camelot, where they meet charming!Arthur and confused!Merlin. Humor all the way, Ron/Hermione, Arthur/Merlin and mentioned Harry/Ginny


_So I'm trying out a lot of new stuff lately, so here is my very first crossover__. Harry Potter and Merlin, you may have noticed. And for the secret slash fan in all of you, plus the not-so-secret slash fan in me, it has Merthur, established relationship, the story is simple…the so called 'golden trio' makes it to Camelot, and has to somehow get back home again. Set close after the seventh book and the third season._

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and everything else from Potterverse belongs to Mrs Joanne K. Rowling. Camelot and its habitants belong (in theory to nobody…) to the BBC.

**Warnings:** Well, you know me I'm a slasher (and proud), but everything else is completely harmless

**The mysterious part of legends**

– A Crossover –

"I still don't know, what we're doing here", Hermione Granger said, already slightly annoyed by the – and there was no better word to describe it – _nosy_ behavior of her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Having fun, babe", Ron said. "Now don't spoil it."

"I don't know what to spoil", she said grumpy, but Ron simply shut her up with a kiss.

"Guys, get a room", Harry said, more for habit then anything else.

"Oh, just because Ginny's a bit pissed of with you, because you left her, doesn't mean, we have to renounce", Ron laughed. "I was against this from the start."

Not that he really minded Harry's relationship with his sister anymore. As if they'd stop if he would. But a little teasing…

"Leave Ginny out of that."

"Oh, please, boys, not that conversation again!" Hermione complained. "Besides you still haven't told me, what the hell we're doing in the department of mysteries."

"Come on, don't tell me, you don't want to know what's inside here" Harry said. At least they were not talking about Ginny anymore.

"Yeah, but I would have never been stupid enough to…"

"Mione" Ron said. "Please."

"What is that?" Harry asked suddenly.

'That' was a wall. Well, not exactly a wall. Because on said wall, was a blue, glowing surface. And that was indeed interesting. Interesting enough for Hermione to stop pouting.

"It looks like…well it looks like a science fiction movie actually."

"What's a science fiction movie?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"Muggle thing"Harry answered automatically. That was what he'd thought, too, but it was not very helpful.

"Well, if this was a sci-fi movie it would be some mystic kind of portal – so I think it's basically something similar to a door. A magic door."

"You think this is logical?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, but when has magic ever been…Harry! This is _not_ a sci-fi movie, and you're everything but Vulcan!"

"No, I'm not…and I'll do something illogical now" Harry answered laughing.

Then he made a step towards the door.

"No, you're not" Hermione said, grapping his robe and Ron's Hand, just to be sure.

But Harry was practically soaked into the blue now – and Ron and Hermione with him.

* * *

><p>"And be back for dinner" Merlin heard Gaius shout after him.<p>

As if this was his decision. And even if it would be…

Taking Arthurs freshly polished sword, he began his way to the training field.

The day was quite beautiful actually, the sun was shining, a cool breeze was…breezing.

But then suddenly screaming cut through the silence.

"Harry Potter! Have you gone completely insane? Just running through it! We could have gone god-knows-where! We _are_ god-knows-where! _Merlin's Beard_, how stupid can one person be?"

At that point Merlin dropped the sword, and for a moment just stared at the screamer. It was a girl around twenty, with bushy, brown hair, and she looked frightening. In her hand was some kind of stick, which what she was gesturing towards a smaller boy at her age, with black hair and glasses, who stuttered his excuses. The two were accompanied by a second boy, who was very tall and red-headed.

He carefully made a few steps towards them and, in an act of courage, tipped the girls shoulder.

She spun around. "What?"

"No need to snap at innocent citizens, Mione" the redhead said.

"Careful" Mione growled. Then she turned to Merlin. "What is it then? I don't have all day!"

"I was wondering" Merlin began carefully. "What was that, you said about my beard?"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't say anything about your beard. This is non-existent, by the way. This is probably the worst-"

"I was not trying to" Merlin interrupted her, not really knowing what to say. "This is – you did, I just heard it. You used the phrase like a swearword!" He sighed. Did he really have to say it? "My name is Merlin."

"_What?_" the girl screamed and a few red sparks came out of her stick.

All three stared at him.

"Hermione, was there, by any chance, more then one Merlin?" the dark haired boy finally asked.

So her full name was _Her_mione and apparently she was the brain of the trio.

"No famous one, for sure" she said.

"Well, whatever you're on about" Merlin said, just to say something. "You shouldn't let Uther see this." He pointed to the stick.

"My wand? Hold on a second – Uther as in Uther Pendragon?"

"Yes." Who were these people, who didn't know the name of the king?

"Wait, who's Uther Pendragon?" the redhead asked confused.

"Father to Arthur." Hermione looked, like she was going to faint.

"Arthur as in-" the dark haired began, but Hermione cut him of.

"The great King Arthur, yes, Harry."

"You mean we're in the past?" Harry asked.

"Thanks to _you_!" she accused him. "But what I don't understand is – we're in the fifth century – why hide our magic? And" she looked at Merlin. "Boy, you should be older by now, if Uther is already King."

Merlin blinked. They were from the _future_. And they _swore_ his _beard_.

The redhead suddenly grinned. "Please, tell me, these ears were the result of some failed spell."

Merlin blushed, Harry laughed and Hermione said "Ron!" in a very annoyed manner.

"Don't listen to him" she said and patted Merlin's arm. "They're not that bad. In fact they're rather cute."

"Wait, you – you're from the future?"

"It look's like it." Harry said. "And you're Merlin? _The _Merlin?"

How did they know him? And as what?

"I'm Merlin, servant to Arthur?" He tried.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Ron laughed.

"Arthur's already – and he lives _here_ – what do you mean, servant?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean servant as in…I serve him, you now. I work here."

"But you – you're the greatest wizard of all time! How can it be, you're just a servant?" Harry asked.

"Be quiet!" Merlin quickly shushed him. _Oh my God, did he just say greatest wizard of all time?_ "My time will come, later, when Uther – he's in a conflict with magic."

It had been awful enough to tell Arthur, just to find out, he already knew. But then again, he had taken him in his arms and promised to protect him, and it was alright.

"Look", he said. "I don't know, who you think I am. Or will be. But for now, I'd be more then willing, to help you find a way back home."

"Such a niche guy", Hermione said. "Have we even introduced ourselves? My name's Hermione and these morons are Harry and Ron."

"Would you please not insult us in public?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have the right to, especially after that thing with the door!"

"Perhaps it's not the best idea, if you start arguing now" Merlin chimed in. "And perhaps you should not expect too much of me. I've already just started learning; I'd never call me an expert. Well, I admit, I'm pretty good, but we'll have to ask for some help."

"That will be alright", Ron assured him. "Nobody's perfect. Besides, we're in _Camelot_, for God's sake. We would be total fools, if we wouldn't look around a bit."

"More then you two already are?" Hermione spit out.

"God, is it the time of the month again?" Harry shot back, making Merlin's face heating.

Maybe people were more open-minded for this kind of stuff in the future.

"In this case, I could take you with me to the training field. You'll be able to meet Arthur there" Merlin proposed.

Ron suddenly kissed Hermione's cheek. "Merlin and King Arthur on one day and you didn't want to come" he said.

If they would only stop making Merlin blush!

Hermione giggled. "Well, I guess, it won't be _that_ bad."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on then, lovebirds, I believe they might be already waiting for him!"

"Oh, yes!" Merlin shouted. "We'll have to hurry a bit."

And with that he started to run towards the field, the three strangers behind him.

Luckily it didn't look like Arthur had been in need for him before. He was still fighting Sir Leon.

"Which one is it?" Harry asked.

"The blonde one." Merlin caught himself staring and busied himself with the sword.

"I think, I like him" Ron exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry questioned. "Because he is going to win?"

Of cause Arthur was going to win. He always did.

"No, because his colors are red and gold!"

Harry started to laugh and loosely punched him in the arm.

_Because normal men do that, Merlin_, he heard Arthur in his head. _It's an act of sympathy. Just because you're such a flower…_

"You pay attention to what he's _wearing_?" Hermione asked. "Have you seen the man, he's _gorgeous_!"

Merlin frowned. "Yes, and he's not free."

"And so are you" Ron stated.

Hermione's face had darkened. "Oh. The whore."

The _who_?

"Um" He said.

"I was referring to Guinevere. The whore."

Oh, thank ye gods, they didn't know.

"And may I know why you keep calling her that?"

"You better don't" she sighed.

At that moment a noise was heard, as Sir Leon fell hard on the ground.

Then Arthur made his way towards them.

Damn good-looking prat that he was.

"Well, that was pretty good, wasn't it?" He said and then noticed the three visitors. "And who's that?"

"I've only just met them" Merlin pointed out, while handing Arthur the other sword slightly brushing their fingers together. "Maybe they'd like to introduce themselves."

Hermione was the first one to speak, hold out her hand and curtseyed. "My name is Hermione, Sire. And may I add that you're a very talented fighter?"

Arthur smiled his nicest smile took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Well, it's a pleasure to meat you, Lady Hermione. And may I add that you're of stunning beauty?"

Hermione blushed and giggled a bit. "I'm not of nobility, milord, but I'm happy to accept your compliment."

"One like you should be."

Merlin only barely noticed Ron's jealous face he was too busy being jealous himself.

"You're such a prat!" he whispered.

"For what? Being nice to the Lady?"

"You know exactly for what!"

But Arthur only laughed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and did something that might be taken as a bow.

"I'm called Harry. And this is my friend Ronald."

"Ron's fine" Ron said.

Arthur nodded. "Pleasure, too."

"By the time you're finished" Merlin threw in. "Maybe you could come and help us solve a small problem."

Arthur frowned, but nodded.

"Nobleman", Gawain (_A/N: Because that's what he's actually called!_) called. "You coming or are you too afraid of loosing in front of Merlin?"

"You do realize that after now being knighted, you're a nobleman, too?" Arthur shot back immediately. "And if everything I'm a royal and showing off in front of Merlin!"

Merlin laughed and shoved him lightly. "Go now! They're waiting for you!"

"That's all you got to say?"

"Make me proud?" Merlin offered.

Arthur grinned and strolled off.

Hermione looked at Merlin in a way that he didn't quite like.

After training they sat in Gaius room and Ron told them their story.

"We were in the department of mysteries-"

"What's the department of mysteries?" Arthur interrupted.

"Not so important" Hermione said. "A room."

"Well and then there was this thing in the wall – it was like…blue and glowing…and then Mione said some stuff I didn't understand, but she was trying to tell us, that it was a door. And then Harry did something stupid and got us pulled through it and now here we are."

"Why are you all blaming me?" Harry said, sounding insulted.

"Because it's your fault" Hermione snapped.

"Anyway" Gaius said. "You didn't see it here, did you? It was just gone?"

"Yes", Hermione said, suddenly a lot nicer.

"This Harry reminds me of you" Arthur whispered.

"You better make this a compliment, if you want to have sex again this century" Merlin hissed back fighting his blush.

Yes, he blushed, when he talked about it.

Arthur laughed and the others shot them irritated looks.

"In this case, it was a compliment."

"I have a compliment, too" Hermione said. "You have a wonderful collection of books."

"Well, thank you, young lady, I hope it will help us, finding a solution to your problem."

"Hermione, this must be some kind of relative too you…an ancestor" Ron said.

"Wait, just let me get a few things straight" Arthur said. "I get it right, you're from the future?"

"Yes", Harry said.

"And this means obviously this portal was magical?"

"I'd assume" Hermione said. "Since there is quite little in the wizarding world, that's not magical."

"You're wizards?"

"Yes" Ron said.

"Proof it."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "He told us not to use magic in Camelot."

"One of his brighter moments definitely" Gaius commented.

"Why does no one ever see my genius?" Merlin complained.

"You want us to call you a genius for that advice?" Arthur laughed. Yeah, the nice man. "Just a small thing?"

"Oh, goddamnit!" Hermione mumbled and took her wand out. She pointed it towards Harry and soon he was clung in the air by his ankles.

"Hermione! Put me down this instant!"

"No" she said simple. "Not like that, young man. And you deserve it. If I don't get back home anymore, you'll never leave this position, I promise."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll let this pass just this once" she informed him and undid the spell.

"And just because it would be dangerous."

Merlin was fascinated. "Can you teach me that?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Umm, I guess…but I don't think I should change the past."

"Who says, he's not the inventor?" Ron asked.

"Snape is" Harry said.

"No" Hermione said. "I don't think so. _Levicorpus_ is far older then Snape. I don't think he invented all of this spells." She took a deep breath. "Alright, if I get the chance, I will teach you."

"I will look for something" Gaius said. "Why don't you two go and show them the castle?"

"You know what" Arthur said, as they made their way through an empty road. "This girl is tougher then you."

"That's it. No-"

"I don't mean this a bad way! I just – I mean, we both know, how screwed you were without your magic. And I always thought this girly. But after knowing this fabulous lady…" He bowed towards Hermione.

"That means I'm more then girly?"

"In a way…ow, stop that!"

But Merlin had already stopped. He never hit more then once and he knew this didn't even hurt Arthur. Instead he speeded up a little. After a while these comments were just annoying.

"Come back! Merlin! You know I didn't mean it!"

"Then, why do you say it all the time?" he snapped.

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he reached out for Merlin's arm and spun him around.

"You know, I love you", he said quietly.

"Then do me a favor and act like that, too!"

Arthur slung an arm around Merlin's waist and rested their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. I will not do this again." He quickly kissed him. "In public."

"In…public", Merlin breathed. Oh God, they were in _public_.

Well, maybe public was overreacted. As they turned (in perfect sync) there were just Harry, Ron and Hermione – but they were staring.

Merlin immediately snuggled a bit to Arthur, who held him tight.

"Well, who'd have expected this?" Hermione asked finally, amused. "Before we met you, I mean…I had this weird feeling about you. But I thought I was making this up."

"You suspected this?" Ron asked.

"Well, we have said something about your emotional range before…" Hermione said.

"Yes, something about a teaspoon" Harry agreed. "The good old times…but honestly, this are Merlin and King Arthur…didn't you think we'd know about it."

"The emotional range of a teaspoon…" Hermione grinned. "Well, if I was them, I'd keep it secret. Which I suppose they do, don't you?"

"Well, yes…" Arthur said. "What just happened was a stupid mistake…please; don't think of us as something, we are not."

"We don't_ care_" Harry said, to Merlin's surprise. "We're just surprised, that's all."

"You don't care?" Merlin echoed.

"The middle-ages" Hermione sighed. "Even more prejudice then in our time."

Merlin was impressed. "You're very nice."

Hermione laughed. "Look, who's talking. Me, as mudblood…"

"What's a mudblood?" Arthur asked.

"It's a mean word, for a sorcerer with non-magical parents" Ron explained.

"What rubbish" Merlin exclaimed. "I've never heard of this."

"Well it's five hundred years, till Hogwarts is founded" Hermione said. "A lot can happen in this time."

Merlin was not going to ask, what Hogwarts was.

Instead he said: "My mother is non-magical, too. You think, some people would insult me for this?"

"Your mother?" Hermione suddenly grinned. "The great Merlin is not a pureblood. _That_ kicks ass."

"Alright…" Arthur said.

"Does really no one know…about you two?" Harry asked.

"The knights know…" Merlin said. "Arthur trusts them with his life."

"They found out" Arthur said. "And yes, I trust the people, I go to war with. I think that's intelligent of me."

"It is" Harry said. "I can only agree, it is."

"Have you been to war?" Merlin asked, because Harry didn't look like it.

"I-"

"He defeated the darkest wizard of all time" Ron cut in. "He's a bloody hero."

"You ever got the idea that they are, too?" Hermione said, amused.

These strangers were full of surprise.

* * *

><p>"No. <em>No!<em> Bloody hell, Merlin, _control_!"

Arthur did not like the way that Hermione was putting Merlin down. That was _his_ job, and only his.

"What's that with your control?" Merlin asked angrily. "It would be perfectly fine, if I could just jet it flow."

A cup exploded behind Hermione.

"_That!_" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at the cup and repairing it again. "Just that! If I keep on provocation you, what will happen? Will you set a house on fire?"

Arthur, for his part, still remembered Morgan's cry of pain, when Morgause had died. And how the windows exploded.

"You do have a point, I admit", he said. "And I know, that Merlin is doing quite rubbish, but it sounds pretty hard. Don't be that rude."

Merlin shot him a thankful look. Hermione shot him an amused one.

"Look" she said her tune gentler. "If you don't control, when you let your magic do something, it will just react to your feelings. You don't like someone? Something falls done from a windowsill and on their head. You are happy? Well, maybe nothing bad will happen, but if they see how you make flowers grow all around you, they'll have your head."

Arthur laughed. "That sounds like you."

"Don't start again."

"What? You attract unicorns!"

"He does what?" Harry laughed, along with Ron and Arthur, even Hermione grinned.

"Maiden?" she asked.

"Well, he wasn't exactly…pure" Arthur let go, wondering if he had gone too far. But then again, Harry and Ron talked about 'last night' before, so he assumed it was alright.

No one commented, except for the color of Merlin's face, which went even darker. But Arthur and Hermione looked at each other – and were thinking the same thing.

"I thought maiden means girl?" Ron said. "At least on that manner"

"Actually" Hermione said. "It means both. And if you want to come near a unicorn you best _are_ both."

Merlin's hands were shaking, as he screamed: "Alright! Stop that!"

"Very well" Hermione said. "You see, nothing exploded."

Merlin stared at her. "_What?_"

Arthur smiled softly. It should be forbidden to be that ridiculously cute, when confused. Not that he was going to say that out loud. Well, maybe tonight. "I'm sorry, love, but it was just the ultimate thing. You know, I only wanted to help, right?"

Merlin murmured something, sounding like: "Yeah, sure."

"Anyway" Hermione said. "Now back to _Levicorpus_. I know you can do it."

Merlin could do it, apparently much to Harry's displease, whom Hermione had declared the victim.

"Use this against me, and I'll have you in the stocks for a _month_" Arthur said.

"I'd only use it, if I was mad at you, and you wouldn't want me to be even madder at you" Merlin said, with the loveliest and kissable of all smiles.

Arthur grunted. He was absolutely not going to admit, that Merlin was right.

"I, for one, am proud of you, Merlin, and strongly advice you, not to play around with it."

"If you say so" Merlin said. "Can you teach me something else, something simple? Something nice?"

Yes, that was Merlin. Probably he wanted something, to actually _make_ flowers grow around him.

He didn't learn that in the end, but he learned to make nice, small, warming flames, that were blue and couldn't burn anyone. Very useful.

Even more, because they put this adorable look in Merlin's eyes, like a child, who saw a rainbow, looked.

"Well" Arthur said. "I, for one, do have another training session to attend to. After that, we'll go back to Gaius, alright?"

"Of cause", Hermione said. "Just promise me you'll let the boys play around with some swords a bit."

"Of cause" Arthur replied.

And so he did. Whilst that, Arthur himself sat on the edge of the field along with Merlin and Hermione.

"Is it difficult?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you are master and servant, after all. How does this work, in a relationship…you must be equal."

"We are" Arthur immediately responded. "To me, to _us_, we are. What does it matter, what people think? I just hope to make sure he knows…"

He flashed Merlin a look. Merlin smiled.

"He knows" he said. "You make sure, that he does. Even though he would appreciate it, if you wouldn't order him around so much."

Hermione chuckled.

"But he sees, that you have to" Merlin added and Arthur sneaked an arm around his waist.

They shared a look, which simply said everything, before being interrupted roughly by Hermione.

"You know what, you should kiss him." Then she quickly added: "My Lord."

But Arthur only laughed ad did as he was told.

"Uiiiiiiiiii", someone said, making them part and turn.

They saw Gawain being smacked on the back of his head by Lancelot. Hard.

"Ow" he muffled and rubbed it, ignoring the now improving laughter of Leon and Percival.

Arthur would let it go, that they were also laughing at him and Merlin.

"And my poor sister believes, your in love with her" Elyan said. "Hilarious."

Now everyone laughed.

Except for Harry and Ron who were caught in their 'fight'.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked.

"Normally they're worse", Merlin answered, obviously happy to have someone to complain to.

"Girl", Gawain said, which made Lancelot raise his hand again.

But then he lowered it and shrugged.

"You're taking the words from my mouth" Arthur said, making them laugh again.

"What's so bad about being a girl?" Hermione complained. "I could blow you away with one word and Merlin could, too!"

"Yes, but if you only have to say a word t doesn't mean you're strong or very brave – your not endangering yourself in this case and in any other, we'd do more so" Arthur answered, thinking that this made perfect sense.

Hermione opened her mouth – and closed it again.

Arthur won, like always.

Then she got up. "Boys! Stop doing this ridiculous swinging around, you'll hurt yourselves more than each other!"

Arthur turned and saw that the technique was indeed not very good.

"She's right" he said. "And maybe it's time to send you home."

"To reopen the portal" Gaius explained. "You have to simply say these words." He pointed towards a book. "But you must be exactly were you appeared and only the one who says the word can go through it and those who he takes with him."

"This would mean I can't help you" Merlin said.

"This would mean you'll have to do it in the market" Arthur said.

"No problem", Hermione said. "I can do it. I'll do it tonight."

And so she did.

"Harry you take my hand, Ron you take my arm, hold on!" She turned to the three figures watching them. "Thank you for everything. It was a pleasure to meet you all. We will never forget this. And, Merlin, find yourself a wand. This childlike playing with your magic won't bring you very far."

"Don't listen to her, she's a perfectionist" Ron said. "Though you better do as she tells you", he added as an afterthought.

"To bad we can't meet again, when you're older" Harry said. "I'd like to."

"Me too" Merlin immediately responded.

Arthur embraced him. "It was an honor, my Lady. You too, of cause."

Gaius simply nodded.

Then Hermione screamed some strange words, with a power in her voice that made her sound like a queen. Merlin was staring at her and Arthur knew, he'd spend a lot of time trying to be like her.

A blue surface appeared in front of them, they marched straight through and soon everything was gone, like a dream.

* * *

><p>"That was interesting" Hermione said. "Now let's get out of here before someone notices us."<p>

"Too late" Harry said.

"Indeed" the watchman agreed. He'd just come through the door, not knowing where these three came from, thinking they'd been there the whole time.

Hermione smiled, taking one arm of each of the boys. "We were just going, I'm sure you can make an exception for Harry Potter and company?"

And then she walked past him, dragging the boys along.

"What? Just because I'm not friends with you for the advantage, I can use it, can't I?"

Harry shook his head and laughed.

Ron kissed her.

_Tell me, it was at l__east a little bit funny? Please?_


End file.
